


Of Teeth and Shaman

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: And Blair thought his life was weird as it is.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Of Teeth and Shaman

“Ouch!”

The soft exclamation caused Blair to stop his typing and jerk his head around.

“Ow! Damn it, do you mind!”

Blair blinked. “I’m dreaming,” he said, out loud.

“I wish you were, then I wouldn’t have had this broken wing!”

Blair’s mouth opened and closed. “You’re a fairy,” he said, a bit pointlessly, because there was nothing else the diminutive figure could be. She was floating, a bit oddly, right by his shoulder.

“But fairies don’t… Ow!”

With lightening speed, the wee person had picked up Blair’s sharp pencil and jammed it into the back of his hand.

“Don’t say it! Honestly, you big folk, you bring us into creation to answer a need, and then you spend all your time saying we don’t exist! What is wrong with you?”

She landed, carefully, on his desk and sat to examine her crooked wing. “I’m the Tooth Fairy, as a matter of fact,” she said. “I don’t have an actual name; just don’t call me Tinker Bell or anything like that!”

Blair took a moment to stare at her while her attention was diverted. She was the size of a ‘Barbie’ doll, but without the big bosoms. Her skin was slightly green, but she was wearing a sort of cream jump suit. Apart from her translucent, slightly fluttering, wings – well, one wing wasn’t fluttering anymore – the skin color, and that she was obviously alive, she could have been a child’s doll.

“What is the Tooth Fairy doing in my bedroom?” Blair asked, trying to find some solid ground to cling to.

“Oh, I was taking a short cut. Tommy, down one floor, keeps trying to loosen his teeth with his fingers. He doesn’t need to the amount of sweets that child gets through, and the way he hurls himself around the place; but sometimes, it’s a little difficult going in the front way, what with all his toys lying on the floor and things hanging above his bed. So I sort of drop through the ceiling right over his pillow. Usually you aren’t perched where you can hit me.”

“You’ve been here before?” Blair’s voice rose. He’d had a fairy in his room before, while he was sleeping, dressing, doing other ‘stuff’…..

“Oh sure! Lots of times. I like popping through to see if you and that hunk have finally caught the clue bus.” She looked around. “I’m guessing still no.”

“Clue bus? Now, wait a minute, you think me and Jim…? We’re both straight!”

“Sure, Honey, ‘course you both are. As straight of those candy canes Father C. keeps on his tree.”

“We date women!”

“And…? Look, I know it’s a big thing to admit that you two have only got eyes for each when you’ve convinced yourselves that there’s not a chance in Neverland, or anywhere else, but you live together, work together, play together, hasn’t it ever occurred to you to PLAY together too? Come on, tell me the truth, sweet thing, it’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Just then an odd popping noise sounded in the room. Blair jumped, startled.

“Oh here we go,” said the Tooth Fairy. “Hi, Bunsty.”

“It’s Bunny, if you don’t mind.” A two foot, brown, rabbit had appeared in Blair’s room, carrying a basket on one ‘arm’ and a large, white envelope in its paws.

Blair groaned. “Don’t tell me, you’re the Easter Bunny.”

She blinked large, brown eyelashes at him. “Yes, I am, and it’s really nice to say Hi, Mr. Blair.” 

“How come he can see us, Toothy?” she whispered to the Tooth Fairy.

“It’s something to do with him being a witch doctor, medicine man, shaman… something like that... What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know how Mr. Jim takes chocolate eggs to the children and old folks’ homes, well they all signed this card for him, but no one knew where he lives so I thought I could drop it in myself.”

Blair latched on to the first part of her sentence. “Wait, Jim takes chocolate eggs to children and old folks?”

“Oh yes, and he makes sure to include some that have no sugar in, and glucose free ones, not my cup of milk, but there we go.” She brushed her ear with her free paw. “So would you mind, Mr. Blair, giving this to your…”

“He’s not my anything!” Blair practically shouted. He quickly looked out of his bedroom in case Jim had returned and heard him, and then breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t see his friend.

“So you are still not together? I was sure Cupid….” The Easter Bunny turned to the fairy.

“Nope, even he threw up his arrows in despair,” replied the Tooth Fairy.

“This is getting ridiculous!” said Blair. “Cupid was a Roman god of love, he is a myth!”

The Tooth Fairy shrugged her shoulders. “We all had to take a pay cut, Hon.”

The Easter Bunny coughed. “I was sure you would be ‘boffing like bunnies’ as the humans say, by now, especially after what I read in that letter you sent to Father Christmas.”

“Letter? What letter? Father Christmas? I don’t write letters to Father Christmas! I’m past the age of believing in Father Christmas!” Blair grabbed his hair in his hands.

Tooth Fairy grinned. “Oh you did write a letter. Don’t you remember the tots you entertained at the Cop party, where they asked you to help them all write to Santa, and they told you that you had to write one too?”

“I….”Blair stuttered. “If there was such a letter, why would the Easter Bunny read it?”

The Easter Bunny appeared to go red in the face. “Oh, erm, well, it may have been lying around… somewhere. Oh, is that the time? You will be a sweetie pie and give this to your… to Mr. Jim, for me? You can say you saw it outside the door and brought it in. Must dash, bye!” And she disappeared with another ‘pop’.

“Well, Hon, while we’ve been talking my wing is healed so I guess I’ll be on my way too,” the Tooth Fairy said.

And Blair realized that her wing, had indeed, grown back straight and whole.

She floated up to his shoulder. “Been nice talking to you, Honey. You all take care of yourself and that man of yours.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek and then dived right down to disappear into the floor.

Blair leapt up. “Wait! There’s so….” 

And he sat up in bed, shouting, “…much I want to ask you!”

Jim looked in through the door. “You okay there, Chief?”

Blair looked around in surprise at finding himself in his bed. “Oh man. Jim, I’ve had the craziest dream…” and then he saw the large white envelope propped up against his desk…


End file.
